harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bat-Bogey Hex
Theres no mention of what the hex does? I'm confused, I probably need to read the book since I only watched the movie. But te brief mention of the hex in the movie told nothing about its affects. Can anyone help with that? If you have an answer, It should probably be put on the article. Salazar Slitheren 00:44, June 28, 2010 (UTC) actually... Though it is never mentioned the exact affects of a person when the spell is used on them, there was a slight description from GInny in O.O.T.P, though she simply put it that Draco's bogey's were attacking him. -aajfe! the only relationship in twilight worth watching for! 22:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) (btw, the aajfe page does exsist on www.harrypotterfanfiction.wikia.com) aajfe out! The book also refers to the enchanted bogies as "great, flapping things", so presumably the victim's bogies do indeed grow bat-wings as a result. Invented by Goshawk? What I thought I heard while playing the game was that it was invented by whoever it is that's narrating the book, and unless I'm much mistaken, that's not Goshawk. (Who is it by the way? Do we know it is and who does the voice?) Also, it would be great if we could get a picture of this-- I may just snap one myself if I can, or hunt one down. ProfessorTofty (talk) 05:15, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :No, he may be the one talking but the subtitles show quotation marks around what he's saying. And right before that he says "Let's see what Miranda had to say about this hex". By the way, wouldn't it be a breach of our canon policy to have an OoU picture such as that? I could easily get one if you wanted... --'Don't forget: Elvendork! (It's unisex!)' 22:36, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Could you give me a URL to the video in question? I'd like to watch it for myself. As for your second question, well, yeah, I actually thought of that myself sometime after I posted this message. I guess the idea of the game is that anyone who plays it becomes a wizard in training, but, yeah, it does seem dubiously canon at best to show a picture of some random individual playing this game being affected by the hex. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:39, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Sure - here you go! It's the one Seth used, so I think it's trustworthy. And as for your second part - it's nice to see our administrators have such a great sense of canon :P Don't forget: Elvendork! (It's unisex!) 23:49, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks, much appreciated. And as for the image problem, I solved it by putting the image in Behind the scenes. ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:19, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::That's good - and to whoever is in the picture, that's a nice shirt - not too faded, but not blinding either. Don't forget: Elvendork! (It's unisex!) 20:26, February 19, 2013 (UTC) In Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery Merula Snyde threatens to use this spell on her classmates during Flying lessons. Mahaut Bastonnier (talk) 22:56, August 30, 2018 (UTC)